vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vegeta (Dragon Ball Super)
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan God= |-|Super Saiyan Blue= |-|Super Saiyan Blue Evolution= Summary Vegeta is the disgraced prince of the Saiyan race, one of the few survivors of his species after Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. Left with no choice but to follow his orders, Vegeta traveled across the galaxy and eradicated planets for sale before he was brought to Earth by Raditz's report of the Dragon Balls, a magical set of balls that could grant him immortality. Upon arriving on Earth, he ultimately comes to encounter and fights Son Goku, the man who would go on to become his greatest rival. Originally a selfish, arrogant, and ruthless killer with no concern but himself, Vegeta slowly grows into a more heroic figure over the course of his goal to become the strongest fighter in the universe, falling in love with Bulma, having a son and a daughter, Trunks and Bulla respectively, without ever losing sight of his rivalry with Goku. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, higher with Rage Power | 3-A | 3-A | Low 2-C | 3-A, Low 2-C as a Super Saiyan Blue Name: Vegeta Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: 48 (physically 54) as of the Broly Saga Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers that render Absorption ineffective, and he changed the weather by powering up), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Vegeta locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Acrobatics, Pressure Point Strikes, Explosion Manipulation (via Dirty Fireworks), Can project fire balls, Flight, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Vegeta grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Shockwaves Generation, Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry (Presumably copied Krillin's Kienzan), Telekinesis (He can use this to cause opponents to suddenly burst apart from the inside with an explosion), Rage Power, Light Manipulation (Super Saiyan forms can generate light in pitch-black condition), Self-Destruction, Transformation (Can transform into various Super Saiyan transformations, increasing his capabilities drastically), Resistance to Cold, Radiations, and Mind Manipulation (Vegeta was able to overpower Babidi's hold on his mind through sheer willpower), Adapted up to over 450° times Earth's gravity via the Gravity Machine in the Buu Saga, Fusionism (Via Potara Earrings) | All previous abilities, Energy / Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan God and Blue, Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Characters stronger than or equal to Super Buu and Gotenks should be able to perform the Vice Shout through sheer power), Resistance to Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a God as a Super Saiyan God and Blue) and Heat | All previous abilities, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Resistance to Absolute Zero and Empathic Manipulation | All previous abilities, as well as Resistance to Existence Erasure and Void Manipulation (Was able to overpower Toppo's Energy of Destruction, which had been shown to be able to affect the infinite World of Void, as well as being able to lock fists with him while Toppo was cloaked in the same applied Destruction energy), Limited Power Nullification (Nullified Toppo's energy attacks) | All previous abilities prior to Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, Fusionism (Via Fusion Dance) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Should be stronger than his level of strength in the Buu Saga), higher with Rage Power (Landed hits on a heavily suppressed Beerus and was stated to have surpassed Super Saiyan 3 Goku as a Super Saiyan 2) | Universe level (Portrayed as equal to Goku during RoF and Universe 6 saga. Capable of further increasing his power with Super Saiyan transformations) | Universe level (Fought Goku Black on different occasions. Ultimately overpowered Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black after training in the Room of Spirit and Time. Evenly matched Toppo as a Super Saiyan Blue, who was strong enough to force Goku to use Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken to fight him) | Universe level+ (After "breaking through his shell" in a manner similar to Ultra Instinct "Omen" Goku, he managed to continuously trade blows with Jiren, who had finally shown a "hint of his true power". According to Whis, he and Goku were even able to stifle Jiren, and Jiren himself mentioned that both of their respective attacks had become "sharper". After powering up further, he was able to overwhelm God of Destruction Candidate Toppo, who was stated to be equal to a God of Destruction and had warped the World of Void, an infinite realm, eventually overpowering and defeating him through the utilization of his Final Explosion, which he survived due to his power having increased astronomically from when he attempted it the first time) | Universe level, Universe level+ as a Super Saiyan Blue (After the Tournament of Power, he is seen fighting with Super Saiyan Blue Goku in the Bulma's cruise liner and in the same wasteland where they had their first fight many years ago. Later on, he fought Super Saiyan Broly alongside Goku) Speed: At least FTL+, higher in Super Saiyan Forms and with Rage Power (Should be faster than his Buu saga counterpart. Surpassed Super Saiyan 3 Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Goku, who could keep up with a casual Beerus) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than before, should be comparable to Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Toppo) | Massively FTL+ (Evaded Jiren’s attacks and kept pace with him. Blitzed GoD Toppo after powering up) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Super Saiyan Broly) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System level, higher with Rage Power | Universal | Universal | Universal+ | Universal, Universal+ as a Super Saiyan Blue Durability: Solar System level, higher with Rage Power | Universe level | Universe level | Universe level+ (Withstood attacks from a semi-serious Jiren and survived his own Final Explosion which eliminated a full-powered Toppo, and had previously killed Vegeta when he used it before) | Universe level, Universe level+ as a Super Saiyan Blue Stamina: Very high. Vegeta can train for days with minimal rest while constantly pushing himself to his limits, getting up again and again to train more despite the severe damage he deals to himself in the process. In combat, Vegeta's endurance is famous, allowing him to continue fighting against the Goku and the other Z-Fighters despite his steadily worsening condition. Even after being launched into the sky by a Kaio-ken x4 Kamehameha, losing his tail, and being hit by a Spirit Bomb, Vegeta was able to stubbornly keep on fighting, refusing to die or give up. He withstood an extended, brutal beatdown in his fight with Kid Buu despite the massive difference in their power. Range: Standard melee range. At least Planetary to Stellar with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Vegeta is a cunning and skilled warrior whose refined technique shocked Goku during their first fight, leaving such a lasting impression that Goku wished for him to stay alive so that he could surpass him. While he often relies on his sheer power and fighting ability to win his battles, his intelligence is not to be underestimated. During the events of the Namek Saga, Vegeta was able to keep a low profile and outmaneuver Frieza's forces, leaving them scrambling to find him while he gathered all of the Dragon Balls. In the Cell saga, destroying Android 19, he feigned confidence and strength to scare Gero into fleeing, which was greatly beneficial given how much energy 19 had drained. Finally, during his fight with Cell, he was able to exploit his overconfidence for a chance at a free blow with his Final Flash. He is skilled at reading his opponent's movements and constantly thinks out his strategies and motions in combat, to the point that Whis says he overthinks things. In the past, he often got drunk on his power whenever he got a substantial boost and discarded his more pragmatic tactics, but he has gotten less and less arrogant over time. Weaknesses: Vegeta is arrogant and prideful, and if overpowered by someone he considers below him, he can lose his temper. He also seeks strong opponents, and will therefore allow his opponents to reach their full power for the sake of a good fight Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ki: The fighting power and life force of a martial artist, a tangible energy derived from the user's vigor, courage, and mind. It can be used in a number of ways, such as to surpass the limits of one's body to greatly increase in strength, and it can be fired as blasts of energy or used to create defensive barriers. Along with his Saiyan blood, Ki acts as the source of Vegeta's incredible power and abilities. Born with an abnormally high power level, even at a young age it was believed that Vegeta would certainly surpass his father, and for many years he remained as the strongest Saiyan in the universe. In combat, Vegeta often makes use of high amounts of ki blasts, firing them in large amounts and in rapid succession to overwhelm his opponents. As opposed to other Dragon Ball characters, Vegeta has a host of signature attacks. *'Big Bang Attack:' After extending his arm and opening up his palm, Vegeta creates a massive sphere of energy, which he then fires at his opponent, causing a massive explosion. *'Dirty Fireworks:' By pointing his index and middle fingers at his opponent, Vegeta causes them to be engulfed by a massive explosion that destroys them from the inside out, killing most opponents instantly. *'Final Explosion:' The suicidal technique that Vegeta ultimately uses in attempt to destroy Majin Buu, converting all of his life force into energy and causing a massive explosion that levels his surroundings and reduces Vegeta to a crumbling stone statue. After his Super Saiyan Blue Super Evolution, Vegeta became powerful enough to use this technique without dying. *'Final Flash:' One of Vegeta's most famous attacks. After spending some time gathering the massive amounts of energy needed for the technique, Vegeta releases it all as a massive, high-power beam of ki that can completely engulf and incinerate a foe. *'Galick Gun:' Vegeta's most famous signature technique. Pulling both of his hands to his chest, he gathers ki before firing the beam straight at his opponent. *'Kienzan:' Krillin's signature technique, which Vegeta presumably copied from him. Raising his hand above his head, Vegeta creates a razor-sharp disc of ki with incredible cutting power, and then throws it at his opponent. *'Power Ball:' An energy sphere that mimics the presence of a full moon, created from the Blutz Waves that trigger a Saiyan's transformation into an Oozaru. Saiyan Physiology: The physiology of a Saiyan, an aggressive warrior race of conquerors. Saiyans have the natural ability to control ki and to fly. While his lifespan is comparable to that of a human, Vegeta will remain at his peak strength for much longer. One of the most powerful abilities of a Saiyan is their ability to grow stronger and stronger through combat, allowing Vegeta to constantly push his own limits during a fight and rise to higher and higher peaks in power. This ability grants a substantial boost in power when Vegeta is badly injured, allowing him to reach a whole new level of power once he recovers. *'Oozaru:' When exposed to the light of the full moon, as long as he still has his tail, Vegeta will undergo a transformation into the Oozaru, a massive, gigantic monkey with far greater power. Unlike most Saiyans, Vegeta retains his self-control, intelligence, and skill in this form. *'Super Saiyan:' The famous, legendary transformation of a Saiyan that allows them to greatly surpass their limits and reach the fabled state that is Super Saiyan. After desperately attempting to reach the state for years, Vegeta finally becomes a Super Saiyan out of sheer hopeless desperation. These transformations can be reached through extensive training, but are more often unlocked in moments of intense emotional turmoil and need, and due to the natural aggressiveness of Saiyans, they cause the user to become more aggressive and malicious, though Vegeta managed to make these things effectively a non-issue through training. While immensely powerful, Super Saiyan transformations drain a lot of energy, and the first was very inefficient before Vegeta mastered the state and became a "Full Power Super Saiyan", allowing him to maintain the form effectively indefinitely without issue. While the original Super Saiyan state is eclipsed in power by Super Saiyan 2, the higher forms become increasingly inefficient. **'Super Saiyan 2nd Grade:' Also referred to by the name "Ascended Super Saiyan", this is an extension of the original Super Saiyan form that forcefully floods ki through the user's body by concentrating every single nerve, allowing for an increase in speed and strength. This is only a variant of the original Super Saiyan form, not a separate transformation. While it increases Vegeta's power and speed significantly, it drains a lot more ki and is overshadowed by the efficiency of the Full Power Super Saiyan state, leading to Vegeta eventually dropping its use. *'Super Saiyan God:' A divine transformation that far surpasses the regular numbered Super Saiyan transformations, achieved through a ritual involving six righteous Saiyans, or through rigorous divine training. Vegeta reached this form through training with Whis. In this form, Vegeta gains divine ki and cannot be sensed by mortals, as well as the ability to absorb and nullify energy and ki-based techniques. **'Super Saiyan Blue:' A form reached through the combination of Super Saiyan God and Super Saiyan, greatly surpassing the power of a Super Saiyan God. Unlike other Super Saiyan transformations, this transformation requires a perfectly calm mind and flawless ki control. ***'Super Saiyan Blue Evolution:' Through breaking his limits in a similar manner to Goku's Ultra Instinct transformation, he was able to tap into a further degree of Super Saiyan Blue, similar to Super Saiyan 2, which allowed Vegeta to fight competently against Jiren and, after powering up, defeat Toppo, who had become equal to a God of Destruction. Key: Battle of Gods Saga | Resurrection F/Universe 6 Saga | Future Trunks/Universe Survival Saga | Super Saiyan Blue Evolution | Post-Tournament of Power/Broly Saga Note: Contary to popular belief, in Dragon Ball Super, Vegeta's destruction of the Room of Space and Time (Also called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber), is actually a planet level feat. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Vergil (Devil May Cry) Vergil's Profile (Both were Low 2-C and speed was equalized. They start at 50 meters from each other) Inconclusive Matches: Frieza (Dragon Ball) Frieza's Profile (SSB Vegeta during the beginning of the ToP and Golden Frieza after his training in Hell were used. Fight takes place in the Tournament of Power arena) Kratos (God of War) Kratos's Profile (3-A versions start. Bloodlusted. Vegeta starts in base. GOW3 Kratos used. Speed Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Adaptation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Adults Category:Afterimage Users Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Chi Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Gods Category:Heroes Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Orphans Category:Parents Category:Portal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Princes Category:Protagonists Category:Rage Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Sound Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Acrobats Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2